Kyosuke Munakata (Canon)/Muhammedmco
Summary Kyosuke Munakata is the Vice Leader of the Future Foundation, and the Former Ultimate Student Council President, as well as one of the participants of the Final Killing Game, which was made by Monaca Towa in the headquarters of the Future Foundation. After killing Kazuo Tengan and surviving the Killing Game, Munakata became the leader of the Future Foundation, carrying the guilt of killing his friends on his shoulders. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Kyosuke Munakata Origin: Danganronpa Age: 25 Classification: Human, Ultimate Student Council President Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Martial Arts, Master Swordsman (Can fight Peko Pekoyama, The Ultimate Swordswoman), Pressure Point Strikes, Limited Heat Manipulation (His sword can up by pulling its hilt), Danmaku (Via the Chuusen) Attack Potency: Town level (Stated by Monaca Towa to be the strongest member of the Future Foundation. Killed Kazuo Tengan, who casually one-shot Juzo Sakakura. Traded blows with Peko Pekoyama, who fought a bloodlusted Mukuro Ikusaba) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Peko, who is superior to Genocider Syo, who can slice missiles in mid air, and can fight against Monokuma units, where said units can fly outside the orbit, which would require speeds worth of Mach 23. Effortlessly dodged missiles from robot Miaya) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can overpower the Great Gozu, who can take down an entire floor with an elbow drop) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Was completely unfazed when stabbed with a steel pipe in the eye by Kazuo) Stamina: Extremely high (Fought the Great Gozu, before fighting Kazuo Tengan, where he survived falling through the collapsed floor they were fighting in andhaving his eye gouged out by Kazuo with a steel pipe, before he fought a robot Miaya Gekkogahara and walked out victorious of said fight, before going on to take down Makoto Naegi, giving him crucial injuries, and was still standing normally without any time to rest for what appeared to be a couple of days) Standard Equipment: *'Retractable Sword:' A sword that is sealed in what appears to be a capsule with Kyosuke. At anytime, Kyosuke can take out the sword to engage in combat. *'Superheat Blade:' A blade that can heat up to melting point within up to 2-4 seconds and it won't melt. The heat of the blade allows Kyosuke to slice through everything in his path, including stone, glass, steel and even humans. *'Chuusen:' An old fashion weapon that takes the shape of a pipe that can be hidden underneath the sleeve of a shirt. This weapon can launch projectile blades that can be launched at hypersonic speeds. The blades are extremely sharp, being capable of piercing Makoto Naegi's thigh with immense ease. This weapon was wielded by Kazuo Tengan, and was later wielded by Kyosuke after killing the former. Intelligence: Kyosuke's talent as the Ultimate Student Council Member greatly helped him in his position in the Future Foundation as the Vice Chairman. He also has extreme experience in battlefield, being capable of holding his grounds against multiple fighting-related Ultimates, like Peko Pekoyama, The Great Gozu and even Juzo Sakakura Weaknesses: Kyosuke is dangerously stubborn and stone-headed, to the point where this mindset of his had caused major problems for him and those that are around him, like when he killed Juzo just because he thought that the latter fell in despair. After surviving the Final Killing Game, he began to suffer from survivor's guilt Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 7